Immersive Armors
NEXUS MODS: http://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/19733 Mod Description If you're seeking to enhance your Skyrim with a greater selection of armor sets without breaking from the natural feel of the game, this mod is for you. It adds many new armor sets that have been seamlessly integrated into the world. The items are balanced and spread across your gaming experience. You will be finding new, power appropriate armor sets starting from level one up to level fifty and beyond. This mod will be constantly evolving to bring new life into your world. Currently this mod adds 55 new sets of armor to the game (over 60 including variants), tons of additional non-set helmet options, 396 new shields, and a large number of other items such as eye patches, capes, earrings, scarves and more! They are all craftable, upgradable, enchantable and are integrated into the game through leveled lists, quest rewards, placement in dungeons and/or onto specific people. Armour * Akaviri Samurai Armor H''' * Alduin Scale Armor '''H * Apotheus Armor L''' * Barbarian Hero Armor '''L * Barbarian Armor L''' * Boiled Chitin Armor '''H/L * Bosmer Armor H''' * Bosmer Armor 2 '''L * Brigand Dwemer Breastplace H''' * Brigand Plate Harness '''H * Crimson Ranger Armor L''' * Deadric Lord Armor '''H * Dragon Knight Armor H''' * Dragon Knight Armor 2 '''H * Dragonbone Ebonsteel Armor H''' * Dragonbone Ebonsteel Armor 2 '''L * Dragonhide Robes H/L/C * Dewmer Mage Robes H/L/C * Ebony Mage Robes H/L/C * Einherjar Brigandine Armor L''' * Einherjar Plate Armor '''H * Falkreath Armor H''' * Glacial Crystal Armor '''H * Hedge Knight Armor H''' * Heroic Imperial Armor '''H * Heroic Stormcloak Armor H''' * Highwayman Mail '''L * Hunter Armor L''' * Imperial Knight Armor '''H * Mercenary Armor L''' * Mantle of the Silver-Hand '''H/L * Nordic Mail Hauberk H''' * Nordic Mail Shirt '''L * Paladin Armor H''' * Primitive Nord Armor '''H/L * Ranger Armor L''' * Redguard Armor '''H/L * Ringmail Armor L''' * Ritual Armor of Boethiah '''L * Seadog Armor L''' * Shaman Armor '''L/C * Snow Bear Armor L''' * Spell Binder Armor '''H * Spell Binder Armor 2 H''' * Storm Lord Armor '''H * Tribunal Robes H/L/C * Tribunal Robes 2 H/L/C * Tribunal Robes 3 H/L/C * Tribunal Robes 4 H/L/C * Tribunal Robes 5 H/L/C * Trollsbane Armor H/L * Trollsbane Armor 2 H/L * Trollsbane Armor 3 H/L * Trollsbane Armor 4 H/L * Vagabond Armor L''' * Vagabond Armor 2 '''L * Vanguard Armor H''' * Vvardenfell Glass Armor '''L * Wild Hunt Armor H/L * Warchief Armor H/L * Witch Plate Armor H Shields * Boiled Chitin Shield * Dragon Knight Shield * Falkreath Shield * Glacial Crystal Shield * Snow Bear Shield * Vvanderfell Glass Shield * Paladin Shield * Viking Shield * Jorrvaskr Shield * Body Shield * Kite Armor * Round Shield * Skyforge Shield * Spiked Body Shield * Spiked Kite Shield * Spiked Round Shield * Splinted Body Shield * Splinted Kite Shield * Splinted Round Shield * Target Shield